I promise
by Midnight Fire Fox
Summary: [IYxYYH] redid all chapters n deleted chap12 to 15 Kagome has been having these dreams about this person, and she is slowly falling for him. What if he was real? And if he is, who is he?
1. Chapter 1 The Dream

**I Promise**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: This is an Inuyasha/YuYuHakusho x-over. Kagome has been having these dreams about this person, and she is slowly falling for him. What if he was real? And if he is, who is he? Well find out in the story.

#With Kagome#

Kagome's POV

Kagome Higurashi had taken a walk around the forest, and it seemed that she was trying to take her mind off something Well, in particular, Inuyasha and Kikyou. She let out a distressed sigh.

Thoughts ran through her head.

Why does it still pain me? Why can't I stop loving him? I should be used to it. After all, he does this every night; and each night I feel all numb inside. He doesn't seem to notice, and I wonder why. Why can't he ever accept me as a friend? Is he ashamed to have someone like me as a friend? I just wish I could find love. I can't always wait for Inuyasha. 'I should let him go,' Kagome thought, with determination. I knew it wouldn't be easy, but this was for the good.

After a few minutes of walk, she soon went back to camp. Miroku and Sango were sleeping. Shippou was cuddled up against Kirara. Inuyasha was still with Kikyou. Kagome looked at the distant stars and tears were forcing its way out of my eyes.

A tear slid down my face, and I didn't bother to wipe it away from my face. 'I should go to sleep now since it's pretty late' I went to roll out my sleeping bag on the ground and placed myself into it.

For a few minutes, I could not help but gaze up at the stars. 'So beautiful,' I mused. 'I wish, I was beautiful too, so someone could love me…'

Kagome's Dream

'Strange' I mused, as I suddenly found myself in the same forest. 'Wasn't I here earlier?' I started walking around. 

'Maybe if I turn this direction, I'll find my way out,' I mused again, as I tried searching a way out of this forest.

It seemed like hours; and still, I could not find a way out. I sighed and sat down against a tree. "Will Inuyasha be able to find me? Or anyone?"

I heard a rustle in the bushes somewhere. "Eh? Inuyasha is that you?" I quickly stood up. I heard the rustling again. "Inuyasha…?"

"Shimatta," I looked towards the direction of the voice, but I saw no one. "Inuyasha, is that you?"

"I'm right here wench," the rough, annoyed voice of Inuyasha caught Kagome's attention and looked the other way.

"Feh, I can't believe how blind you are," said Inuyasha, as he crossed his arms.

"Inuyasha, I'm so glad to see you!" I shouted.

I was about to run towards him, but I suddenly came to a halt as I felt an arrow scratch my cheek.

I placed a couple of fingers on the scratch and looked at it. I stared at my own blood, and I looked at Inuyasha.

I saw behind him. Kikyou. She had an arrow notched, and she was aiming it at me. I looked at Inuyasha with sorrow in my eyes.

"Inuyasha.?" I said while trying to choke back the tears that were threatening to come out. He looked at me.

"What bitch?" he asked rudely. A tear escaped from my eye.

"H-how could y-you let her d-do this to me?" I asked/stuttered as another tear escaped from my eye. Kikyou stood there smirking.

"It's because my dear reincarnation," Kikyou began to say, "he'll never love you or see you as a friend. The only thing he sees in you is me and as a shard detector."

"Y-you're lying!" I shouted out. Kikyou's smirk grew a bit.

"If I'm lying, then go ask him yourself." Kikyou said still smirking. I then looked at Inuyasha. I was about to ask him, but he already spat it out.

"You're nothing more that a shard detector Kagome. You were never my friend. You were just some copy of Kikyou, that's all that you were, and that's all you'll be."

Tears were now running down my face. Kikyou then shot her forgotten arrow at me. I didn't even try to dodge it. Was it because my heart was full of pain, betrayal, and sadness? I had no idea, but I felt numb.

My eyes were shut closed, waiting for the blow. But, it never came. I still had my eyes closed, and it never came.

I opened my eyes, and it revealed a man in a black trench coat. He had a katana out and blood dripped down from it. His back was turned towards me.

I looked around, and I saw an arrow broken in half. I looked around again, but I could not find Kikyou or Inuyasha anywhere. 'Did he kill them or something' I thought. I stepped closer to him, but I noticed he tensed a bit, and I felt a demon aura? He then turned toward me. His face was shadowed, but the only thing I could see was his eyes.

His eyes were these crimson red colors, and I could not help but gasp at his intense stare. For some reason, I liked the stare; and this confused me greatly.

I could tell that he noticed my liking, because amusement was array in his eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked. He did not answer, and this frustrated me greatly. 'Wait why am I getting frustrated? I don't usually get frustrated this fast.'

After a few seconds, I said, "Well, since you aren't going to tell me who you are, I just want to say thanks for saving me." I smiled at him. He was shocked for half a second, but then boredom displayed in his eyes.

"You're welcome," he murmured. I was a bit shocked to say that he said something. I really did not expect him to say something. 'I wonder how he really looks like,' I mused to myself.

I took a step closer to him, and he did the same.

We were now one inch apart, and he wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me closer to him. I felt so... safe. I did not understand why, but I just did.

I felt a blush creep up my face and had to turn my face away. His hand, I could feel it cup my chin. It felt so warm, and I was now looking at him.

"I want you to know," he began to say, "That if you are ever in trouble. I promise that, I'll find you, and protect you."

A youkai said that? I could not help but smile at him. It just made me all… warm inside.

The next thing I remember is that I was in a kiss. It was wrong, but I could not help it but kiss back.

As I looped my arms around his neck, he brought me closer to him and…

End of Dream

I woke up, and it was a bit dark. I slowly raised my hand to touch my lip. For some reason, I could still feel the kiss; and it was a dream. This was not supposed to happen but. oh well. I thought. But, I just wished I didn't wake up. After all, I wanted to know who this guy was and.. I mentally sighed and went to the river to wash my face.

#With the YuYu Gang#

"SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke Urameshi, spirit detective of Reikai, shouted, as he fired his spirit gun.

What was he doing? You might ask. Well, as of right now, Yusuke Urameshi and the gang were fending off ten demons in a forest.

"SPIRIT SWORD!"

"ROSE WHIP!"

The voices of Kuwabara and Kurama followed behind, with Hiei silently slicing through a youkai.

They battled for quite awhile. To think, the demons were regular ones. They were B Class, so it was supposed to be simple for Yusuke Urameshi and the other demon bloods, but it seemed not.

"Hiei, watch out!" shouted Yusuke.

"Nani!" shouted Hiei. He turned around and was hit with some sort of bindings. He felt himself hit a couple of trees and could not move out.

The demon that had hit him smirked and took out a dart. "Say goodbye, Forbidden Child." He threw the dart. This dart contained poison that could instantly kill anyone. It was quite popular around the Makai, though it was used by the lower classes.

Hiei had used one of his techniques, the mortal flame, to break out of his binds. However, he was hit barely on the arm. The dart landed on the tree.

"You'll pay for that," said Hiei. He used his infamous speed and attacked the youkai down less than two seconds.

His eyes widened. "N-nani…?" He fell to his knees. Then, he fell straight down.

Kurama defeated the demon he was fighting and rushed to Hiei's side.

Kurama inspected the wound on Hiei's arm. 'Shimatta. There is poison in there.' He thought. He began sucking and spitting out the blood. He stopped, when he knew there was no more. "Hiei, I hope you are alright." Kurama murmured. He picked up Hiei in his arms.

Two demons were left. 'Yusuke and Kuwabara could handle them.' Kurama mused to himself as he took Hiei away from the battle.

Hiei's Dream

I found myself in a forest. However, it was different from the forest I was in.

I began walking. _Is anyone around here?_

My pants had caught onto a bush. The bushes rustled a bit, as I tugged on my pants to get off. "Stupid bush," I muttered.

"Eh? Inuyasha, is that you?" A feminine voice reached my ears. I sniffed the air a bit. I smelt a hanyou, a living dirt, and a ningen.

I looked over to the direction I smelled the ningen. She was looking at my direction. "Shimatta" I accidentally said.

"Inuyasha, is that you?" the female ningen said. Inuyasha? Interesting name, but of course, that's not my name.

An annoyed voice, masculine, reached my ears. "I'm right here, wench." That must be Inuyasha. He looked like an amateur and talked like one too. He had this "bad-ass" exterior like Yusuke's. They could be related in a way. Though, Yusuke never called a girl names, like us demons would.

"Feh, I can't believe how blind you are," said Inuyasha, as he crossed his arms.

"Inuyasha, I'm so glad to see you!" The girl shouted. She looked like she was going to run at him, but it seemed as though an arrow hit her across the cheek. It made a nice thud on the tree behind her.

Interesting. I thought. I looked over to who shot the arrow. It was a miko. My eye twitch. A miko would kill its own kind.

"Inuyasha…?" The girl's voice choked a bit. She looked like she was going to cry.

The ever so nice reply from this "Inuyasha" was, "What, bitch?" Does he not have honor? I now could scent death from the miko.

"H-how could y-you let her d-do this to me?" The girl's voice sounded shaky.

"It's because my dear reincarnation," The miko began to say, "he'll never love you or see you as a friend. The only thing he sees in you is me and as a shard detector." I see. Love. Pfft. So idiotic. Why should one have mutual feelings such as love? It is rather ridiculous.

"Y-you're lying!" The girl protested. It seemed as though the miko's amusement had started growing, as well as my interest on what is going on.

"If I'm lying, then go ask him yourself." The miko said still smirking.

"You're nothing more that a shard detector, Kagome. You were never my friend. You were just some copy of Kikyou, that's all that you were, and that's all you'll be," the hanyou spat out. I winced. This is exactly why I never wanted to have… emotions. I would be hurting like that girl. Was this a sign of something for me to do?

It looked like the girl, Kagome I think, was stunned. She had shut her eyes, crying streams of tears down her face.

The miko notched an arrow and aimed it at the Kagome girl. Should I save her? _Yes, you should._ My eye twitch. I'm hearing voices now. Great. Just what I need. A voice inside my head.

I sighed. I might as well do something good in my dreams. I knocked the flying arrow and split it in half. I could tell the other two were surprised, and I was about to attack them. However, they became ashes. The wind came and scattered them away.

I stared at the place where the hanyou and miko once stood.

Suddenly, I heard Kagome stand up. Something wanted me to say, "Are you okay?" I kept shut. This is too many good things I'm doing.

She stepped closer to me, and I tensed! Am I becoming pathetic like those idiotic detectives? Am I becoming softer like Kurama? I turned around to look at the girl.

I wanted to glare at her just to leave me alone. Sadly, I could not. Something in those eyes. Ocean Blue. A very uncommon eye color for ningens. They drew me in.

I tried studying the features of the girl's face. I could not. The only thing that stood out were her eyes.

I noticed how she became… excited? I felt amused.

"Who are you?" she asked. I stayed silent, and she seemed frustrated.

It remained silent for a couple of seconds, but it seemed forever. "Well, since you aren't going to tell me who you are, I just want to say thanks for saving me." She smiled at me.

I felt shocked. The smile. It felt so warm. It made me feel an emotion inside. Happy? I ignored it and stared blankly at her.

_Say something to her_. The same voice that annoyed me earlier. "You're welcome," I muttered. She seemed shock. Who wouldn't?

She took a step towards me, and I did the same.

This girl. Kagome as I remember. Seemed to make me want to protect her, do anything for her and the list goes on. This is odd, especially for me.

I wanted to… hold her, so I did. I wrapped my arms around her waist. Why must these feelings develop? Everyone knows that in the end there is pain.

Her face turned away. I wanted to look at her eyes, so I brought my hand up and cup her chin. Using little strength, I made her look at me.

"I want you to know," I began to say, "That if you are ever in trouble. I promise that, I'll find you, and protect you." It felt right to say this. Just being with her makes me… feel something. I was glad for that.

I kissed her, letting all my emotions into it. She did the same and looped her arms around my neck. I held her closer and…

END OF DREAM>

Hiei woke up, sitting up as he stared down at his lap. 'What was that?" He mused. 'The girl… The kiss… what's wrong with me?'

He took off the bed sheets that were on his lap and placed it aside. "Good to see you awake, Hiei." He heard Koenma's voice say to him.

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2 We Meet

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

A/n: I have lost touch with my beta reader... so I'm going to have to redo almost all the chapters ;;

This Time:

Hiei woke up, annoyed at the whole damn worlds. "Koenma," His voice lingered annoyance yet held a placid-like tone.

"I see that you woke up on the wrong side of the bed, Hiei," Koenma said jokingly, though now, his voice sounded stern. "I need you to do me a favor."

Hiei just looked up at Koenma, in his teenage form. "Hn."

"I can tell, you are wondering."

"Just spit it out then."

Koenma sighed, as he lifted his hand to push his hair back. "Come with me to the other room. I wouldn't want to disturb Yusuke and the others."

Hiei remained silent and followed the teenage Koenma.

Kagome looked at the well. The bone eaters well. That was the connection to the past and to the future, where she lives.

"I guess. I'll be going now." She jumped inside the well.

Instead of crashing to the ground, a portal appeared. In a couple of seconds, she landed on the cold, dirt floor.

"Mama! Souta! Jii-chan! I'm back!" Kagome shouted, as she climbed up the ladder set for her.

As she exited the well, Mrs. Higurashi greeted her. "Eh? Where's Jii-chan and Souta, Mama?"

"They went to visit your aunt," said Mrs. Higurashi. They gave each other a hug and kiss on the cheek. "I miss you, dear."

"I miss you, too!" exclaimed Kagome.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "So, what do you want to eat, Kagome?"

"Oden!"

Hiei looked at the little sight from the Goshinboku tree. "Oden!" was what that girl shouted.

He snorted. It was another typical thing of what ningens do. They get excited over little things, such as food, toys, and clothes.

"Okay, Kagome, why don't you take a bath, while I fix that up for dinner," said the mother.

Hiei frowned, not liking the scene. It was that motherly love. That girl was very lucky to have such a caring mother. He, unfortunately, never grew up with such motherly love. His own sister didn't even know her own brother was close by!

"Alright, mama! But, I need to check something first, okay?" said the girl, as the mother nodded and went inside the house.

The girl came up to the tree. "Who's there?" Her voice… soft and gentle yet stern.

Hiei moved back.

"Youkai, I know you're there."

Hiei felt surpised… shock. Also. He felt as if he was remembering something. Just something that was lost in his mind.

He jumped down, glaring at the girl. "Ningen, how did you know I was up there?"

The girl smirked, and Hiei glared at her more. There was one thing he didn't like. It was the fact that someone can sense him without his knowing. He ALMOST knew everything that was going on. He hated the fact that he didn't know how she knew.

"Why should I tell you?"

He _had_ to attack the girl, so he did. His katana, unsheathed, pressed against the girls neck.

"Let go of me," was all the girl said.

Hiei pressed his blade a bit further against the girl's neck. "Tell me, wench."

She glared at him, while she placed her hand against his hand. Then, a surge of pain emitted. "Ah!" Hiei shouted.

He felt himself purified. "Bitch!" He had to say that.

The girl began running.

Hiei growled and started chasing after her.

Kagome _needed_ her archery set. She began running towards the shed, where she hid her bow and arrows.

She could feel the youkai catching up to her, ever so rapidly.

She reached her archery set, quickly notching an arrow. She aimed at the youkai, however… he sliced through it!

Kagome quickly ran, dropping her bow and arrows.

"Shimatta!" she cursed silently.

The youkai seemed to have been burnt but still chased after Kagome. Kagome took something out that was latched to her wrist.

It was a small bottle that was filled with some sort of whitish-pink liquid. She opened the bottle, taking a couple of sips, making sure she didn't drink it.

She turned around, and the youkai tackled her to the ground.

Kagome winced but kept quiet.

"Tell me," the youkai growled. His red eyes stared into her grayish-blue ones.

The youkai's response was…

Kagome flipped him over and was on him. She then kissed the youkai, making sure the liquid went into his mouth. The youkai then fell asleep, along with Kagome resting on him.

Mrs. Higurashi ran outside. She had a bad feeling. However, much to her surprise, she saw her daughter resting on some unknown guy. "Oh my…"

She rushed to their side, carrying/dragging them into the house. "I wonder what happened," She mused.

Unknown to Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome and Hiei were having this dream link as you could say.

END OF CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3 Yu Yu Gang Meets Kagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: Kagome has this dream about this mysterious man. What if he is real? And if he is, who is he?

A/n: Hiei is a bit taller than Kagome. I know, this would annoy some readers but deal with it. Plus, this is a chapter I redid.

Last Time:

Unknown to Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome and Hiei were having this dream link as you could say.

This Time:

Kagome's & Hiei's Dream

Kagome's POV

I was in front of the shrine… right before the… I quickly looked around. Where was that youkai?

He seemed familiar. Too familiar.

"Wench," he said, startling me.

I turned around, seeing him. Something clicked. The youkai was from…

"Is this a dream or some other dimension?"

Straight to point, I thought. I sighed. He was not like that in our previous dream. "It's a dream."

"How?"

"When I…" I blushed. "…kissed you, I had used a certain potion made of some special herbs and made you drink it. The potion, you might've guessed, is a sleeping potion."

"Hn."

Kagome stayed silent. "Well, this certainly is a strange dream, ne?"

"Whatever," the youkai said. "How are we to get out of this "dream"?"

Hiei's POV

"I don't know."

She sure was helpful.

"Maybe if I killed you in my dreams… would we wake up?"

The girl looked shocked. "I don't think that'd be a good idea. After all, you might be in a coma or end up in my body. This dream link is quite dangerous you know."

I looked at her curiously. "Dangerous? It's only a dream."

"Not entirely. We're in a place where our soul meets. This is why it's dangerous. Our bodies might, _might_ switch if something happens," the girl explained, sighing a bit. "So, do you get it or no? Because, I don't want to explain again."

"I get it, wench."

"Good."

I felt a growl emit from my throat. This girl… annoyed me to no ends. It was something strange about her. I don't know what it could be, but there was certainly something strange about her.

OUT OF POV'S

"Now, I wonder…" Kagome began, as she looked up at the sky.

Hiei stayed silent, waiting for her to go on.

"Why are we here in the same dream?"

Hiei began to ponder about that. It was interesting. Who knew why? "How do we end this dream?"

Kagome shrugged not really knowing what to do. She sat against the Goshinboku Tree. "Try to figure it out yourself. I say, this is a really nice place to be."

That was another thing that annoyed Hiei. The "try to figure it out yourself" reply. "Wench…" His voice ever so calm and deadly.

"What?" Kagome showed her annoyance very openly to him. "I'm too tired to think. Besides, I didn't read much on dream links, you know!"

Apparently, Hiei didn't want that as an answer and attacked Kagome. His hand grabbing her throat as Kagome tried to release his hand from her throat, trying to have oxygen go through her lungs. "Y-you sure… are keeping your promise."

Hiei's eyes widened. "What promise?" His grip loosened a bit.

"When you said, you'd protect me," said Kagome. Hiei let go of her.

"Hn."

Kagome began holding her neck, trying to ease the pain she felt around her neck. "Gomen nasai. I guess, I should be careful choosing my words, ne?"

"You should," Hiei said.

"…" Kagome resumed her position against the Goshinboku tree. "Are all youkais like you? They only care for themselves and just hurt or kill anyone no matter what, until they get what they want?" Kagome knew the answer. She just wanted to hear it from the youkai.

"No."

"I see no difference at all."

Hiei appeared in front of her. "Remember the dream…" He kissed Kagome softly on the lips and…

End of Dream

Kagome and Hiei woke up instantly, sitting straight up. They scared Mrs. Higurashi, who accidentally jumped on Buyo's tail. Buyo yelped and dashed out of the house, knocking two vases.

"Well, that was unexpected, ne?" Mrs. Higurashi laughed nervously. Kagome just looked at her mother then at Hiei then at her mother.

"Yea, it is." Kagome said as she scratched the back of her head. Hiei just looked back and forth at them.

"I'll be taking my leave," Hiei said, as he was quickly on his feet. His hand rested on the doorknob, until…

BANG

The door opened immediately, having Hiei collide with the wall.

The ones that opened the door were, Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Hiei, where are you?" Kurama asked, worried about his friends well being.

Hiei's eyebrow twitched madly. 'What imbeciles, I'm right here. And dammit, that hurt!' Hiei mused to himself. The door slowly closed to reveal a Hiei, who was slightly in pain but didn't really show it.

"Oh, Hiei, there you are." Yusuke said, laughing nervously. He could feel anger radiating off Hiei's aura. Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome were dumbfounded at this. It was quite obvious that they were friends of Hiei.

"I assume that you are friends with him." Mrs. Higurashi said. They nodded.

"Well, then why don't you stay for dinner?" Kagome looked at her strangely.

"Mama, do you think it is alright to do that?" Kagome asked. Mrs. Higurashi nodded and prodded off to the kitchen. 'Oh, well, maybe I should show them around, and I maybe can get some answers, too.' Kagome mused. "Well, since you're here and all, I'll be showing you around and maybe we could introduce each other."

"Okay, first off, I'm Shuuichi Minamino." Kagome cut off Kurama.

"You mean "the" Shuuichi Minamino, who scored high ranks in the S.A.T?"

Kagome asked. Kurama nodded. He had a few sweatdrops behind his head. "Wow! I always wanted to meet you. It is because my friends kept talking about you and all, and I really wanted to see if he was for real."

"Yes, but you can just call me Kurama." Kurama said. He stuck out his hand, and Kagome shook his hand. Hiei growled at that, but it was inaudible to the rest who were in the room; but it was audible enough for Kurama to hear it that is. Kurama raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Well, I'm Yusuke Urameshi." Kagome cut off Yusuke this time.

"You mean THE Yusuke Urameshi, as in The Great Urameshi who is the most bad ass punk in Saryusuki Middle School." Yusuke nodded his head dumbly. "My brother kept talking about you. You were like one of his idols, besides Inuyasha." Kagome said mindlessly not knowing that she said Inuyasha, but they didn't seem to notice.

"And I'm the Great Kuwabara Kazuma! Will you be my girlfriend?" Kuwabara asked Kagome. He was kneeling down right in front of her and clasping her hands with his. Hiei growled at that. Everybody heard that, except Kuwabara and Kagome.

"I'm sorry, but. I just… can't. It's because. I really do not know you that well." Kagome said as politely as she could, not really wanting to hurt his feelings. He let go of her hands and stood up. He sighed.

"It's okay. I understand completely. I will just ask you another time once we get to know each other." Kuwabara said. Kagome had a few sweatdrops.

"Well, I'm Kagome Higurashi and…" However, this time Kagome was cut off by Yusuke.

"You mean the Kagome Higurashi, who mostly has these strange and sudden diseases, which lasts up for at least a month or so?" Yusuke asked. Kagome nodded nervously though.

"Y-yea." She said, but it mostly sounded like she did not stutter. Only Kurama and Hiei knew that, but said nothing about it. "Well, I want to ask some questions from you guys, so why don't you just sit down on the couch." The boys sat down, except Hiei, because well he's Hiei.

"Okay, first off, why are two demons hanging around with two humans? Are they your pets or something that you control?" Kagome asked. Kurama chuckled at that, while Hiei smirked.

"We are not their pets!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled right in Kagome's face hurting her ears.

"I can hear you perfectly fine, so why don't you sit back now and let me finish asking questions now. And you can ask me questions, too, so just shut up and let's get going." Kagome said. They all nodded. "Okay, it's very obvious that you guys are not their pets. So please tell me why you hang around each other?"

"It is because Yusuke is a Spirit Detective and I'm one too." Kuwabara said not knowing that he said Spirit Detective. Kagome raised a questioning eyebrow.

"So what is this Spirit Detective thing?" Kagome asked. The three of them glared at Kuwabara for his stupidity.

"Okay, here's the real story. It all began, when a car hit me, while I was trying to save a little kid from being hit by a car. I was soon resurrected by this guy named Koenma, and now I work for him." Yusuke said. Kagome looked at him than at the others waiting for their story.

"It was at Yusuke's first mission that we met." Kurama said. "Hiei devised a team of three to steal some artifacts to take over the three worlds. His plan backfired, when one of our team members was killed, and I left the team. He soon than made a plan to get the two other artifacts back. He then got them, after capturing Keiko. Yusuke defeated him, after he hit him with his infamous attack, the Spirit Gun." Kurama said. Kagome nodded as in saying she understood.

"Well, I knew Urameshi all along. It was at his second mission, I think, that we were battling the four saint beasts. That was where I met the shrimp and Kurama." Kuwabara said. Hiei glared at him for calling him shrimp; and for some reason, Kagome glared at him too. Everyone seemed to be oblivious that Kagome glared at Kuwabara, except Kurama.

Kurama raised an amused eyebrow at her. Kagome noticed this and stopped glaring at Kuwabara. "Is there something wrong, Kurama-kun?" Kagome asked very curious. Hiei growled at that, but luckily for him it was inaudible for Kagome, Yusuke, and Kuwabara.

"There is nothing wrong, Kagome-san." Kurama said as he made a quick glance at Hiei.

"To be fair, I will tell you mine," said Kagome. They all looked at her patiently.

Kagome sighed and began telling her tale, "On my fifteenth birthday, I saw my brother, Souta, by the well shed. I had asked why he was there, to only find Buyo, our cat, was in there. He was being a baby, so I got the cat for him. Although…"

Kagome paused a bit, taking a little breath in. "There were scratching sounds, from the well. I saw a centipede youkai, and I somehow blast it away. The next thing I knew, I was dragged into a different era. There I had met quite a few friends. But, what happened when I stepped into that era, I was lost. So, I saw the Goshinboku Tree and walked my way towards it.

To my surprise, I saw a boy around my age with silvery-white hair and cute dog ears." She blushed, a little. "Though, what strange about seeing him, it is that an old arrow was pierced through his heart and was peacefully sleeping against the Goshinboku. I tweaked his ears, but then, villagers attacked me. They had tied me up. I had ended up in a village, where people had thought I was a spy or a kitsune in disguise."

Kurama smirked, hearing upon the word "kitsune".

"An old lady, which now I call her Kaede-obaa-chan, in miko garments threw purifying dust at me. They finally found out I was not a youkai. However, during the night, the centipede youkai that dragged me there attacked the village. I knew, it was coming for me, so I ran out of the village into the forest, where the boy lied."

She paused once more, letting bits of the information in. "To my surprise, they boy was awake this time. I did not know why, but he began insulting me. We had this little argument, and the centipede youkai just came and ripped the Shikon no Tama out of my body." Kurama and Hiei's eyes widened a bit

"It-…" Kagome did not get to finish, because Hiei cut her off.

"How did the Shikon no Tama get into your body? It was supposed to be burned with the remains of the last guardian, which was Kikyou." Hiei said.

"I don't know, maybe it's because that I AM Kikyou's reincarnation." Kagome said a bit annoyed. "Okay now let me continue on with my story. It-…" Kagome was cut off again.

"What is this Shiko-watcha-makal-it?" Yusuke asked of course clueless.

"It's the Shikon no Tama, Yusuke. It means the Jewel of Four Souls. It is said that it can grant anyone's wish. Also, if you possessed a shard of it, it will increase your strength tenfold." Kurama explained to Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Am I correct Kagome- san?" Kagome nodded.

"Okay, now if you, four, let me tell my story without any interruptions, I will continue." Kagome said. "Okay, it was soon killed by Inuyasha, the boy who was pinned to the Goshinboku tree. He was released, because I pulled out the sacred arrow that bound him to the tree. After that, he tried to kill me; but luckily Kaede, chanted some weird spell. After she chanted the spell, these prayer beads flew to Inuyasha. It was now around Inuyasha's neck. Kaede told me to say something to subdue him." Kagome paused, as if trying to think up a way to improvise her story. "When I said the subdue word, he fell face flat to the ground. Okay, now skipping." Kagome was cut off again, but it was Kurama, who did it this time.

"Not to be rude Kagome-san, but what was the subdue word exactly?" Kurama asked.

"The subdue word is sit." Kagome said. All of a sudden, they heard this loud thump outside.

They all got up and rushed outside to where the sound was. What they saw was a guy with long silvery-white hair face flat on the ground twitching.

End of Chapter!#&


	4. Chapter 4 Unexpected Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: Kagome has this dream about this mysterious man, and she falls for him too. What if he is real? And, if he is, who is he!#

Last Time:

"The subdue word is sit." Kagome said. All of a sudden, they heard this loud thump outside. They all got up and rushed outside to where the sound was. What they saw was a guy with long silvery-white hair face flat on the ground twitching.

This Time:

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked worried for her friend. Then her expression darkened. "Didn't I tell you that I would come back to the feudal era later today!" Inuyasha stood up and glared at her.

"Bitch, you have to come back to my time! Naraku is nearing here and all you are doing is being a whore!" Inuyasha yelled at her. Kagome's eyes were watering; and Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke were giving death glares to him.

"FIRST OFF INUYASHA, SIT! SECOND, I AM NOT A WHORE! AND THIRD, SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha now buried in cement. Kagome then ran inside the shrine/house and slammed the front door hard, almost breaking it.

Hiei was pissed beyond reason; and as soon as, Inuyasha got off the ground, he was pinned against a wall that was nearby; and a sword ready to slit his throat any second.

Inuyasha kicked Hiei off him and unsheathed his Tetsusaiga. "You want a fight, shorty!"

Hiei stood up from the ground. "For an idiot, you are strong." He charged towards Inuyasha, ready to slice him in pieces.

"Hiei!" shouted Yusuke.

"Sit!" shouted Kagome, from her window. "Stop being such a jerk, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground, while Hiei stopped almost immediately. He sheathed his katana back into its place.

Hiei glared at Inuyasha. If looks could kill, Inuyasha would have died millions of times. Of course, Inuyasha is not that easy to dispose.

"Hiei, I'm going to go and comfort Kagome-san. Just make sure the hanyou doesn't do anything stupid." Kurama said. Hiei really didn't like the fact that Kurama was going to go inside and talk to Kagome, but kept still and continued glaring holes through Inuyasha's head.

"Hey, Kurama, maybe I should come with you? I might even get to know her more a bit." Kuwabara said. Hiei was now glaring holes through his head. Kuwabara really didn't noticed and started to daydream about something.

"I don't think that's necessary, Kuwabara." Kurama said. He made a quick glance at Hiei and walked inside the house.

"Oi! What's two demons and two humans with high energy doing here anyways!" Inuyasha shouted.

"We'll be coming with you two, to wherever that portal takes you," Yusuke said. Inuyasha just feh'ed and crossed his arms. He was sitting on the ground cross-legged.

Inuyasha stood up and began heading towards the house/shrine, but Hiei foresaw that and said.

"Half-breed, enter the house, you will be coming closer to your death." Inuyasha glared at him, not taking Hiei's threat an actual one. He kept still, not wanting to upset Kagome more.

Inside the house:

Kagome lied on her bed crying her eyes out. 'How could Inuyasha be such a jerk?' She mused. Kurama silently slipped in and closed the door. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He noticed that she tensed a bit, but soon relaxed.

It was silent for a few more seconds, until Kagome sat up and said, "Arigato, Kurama-kun."

"You're welcome, Kagome-san." Kurama said, while giving her one of his smiles. Kagome smiled back at him. She hugged him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I better tell the rest of my story, ne?" Kagome asked. Kurama nodded. She stood up and was about to walk over to her desk to get something but tripped. Kurama caught her, but the only problem was that their lips were touching.

They were shocked and could not move. They were staring deeply into the other's eyes. After a few seconds, they both pulled away. Kurama still held onto Kagome, but now, Kagome had her back resting against Kurama's chest.

Kurama's POV

I couldn't believe that I kind of kissed Kagome-san! I mean, I just hope that Hiei didn't notice. He is quite scary when mad.

Now, I could feel Hiei's ki flaring wildly. 'Spoke too soon.' I mused.

I knew that Kagome was shocked by how her body is tensed. Who wouldn't be? Especially, that kiss was so unexpected.

"Um. Kurama-kun.?" Kagome-san asked.

"What is it, Kagome-san?" I asked.

"Can you... um… let go of me?" She asked. I blushed a bit and let her go.

She now stood, and I could see the tints of red on her cheeks. For some strange reason, I liked that feeling; and right now, Hiei was pissed beyond reason with me.

'Ah. dammit! This is not good!' I mused. Kagome looked at me, worry etched over her beautiful face. I mean her face not her beautiful face. I had this urge to hold her closely and let nobody touch her but me. The only good thing, right now, is that I have self-control.

"Is there something wrong, Kagome-san?" I asked. She shook her head as in to say no.

"It's just that. Well, I need to change my clothes." She said. I blushed at that. I began heading towards the door, when she said, "Kurama-kun," she blushed "you don't have to leave if you don't want to and all."

I blushed crimson. 'Who would have guessed she would have asked that?'

'I would.' Youko said in my mind. I mentally rolled my eyes at him.

'Of course you would, Youko. What better mind would have known this, besides you?' I mentally asked sarcastically.

'Well. there's you.' Youko said. I was about to lose my balance because of that, but I kept still.

"Kurama-kun, daijobou desu ka?" Kagome asked a tint of worry and concern in her voice.

"Hai." I said.

Hiei's POV

I overhead the conversations because of my youkai senses. Of course, I was tremendously angry at Kurama. He said he was going to comfort Kagome, but he had kissed her! I haven't even kissed her! Well, maybe in my dreams, but that's it.

What really ticks me off, she doesn't even mind if he's there when she changes. I mean, sure her panties may show as she walks a bit, and the… I snapped out of my thoughts. Am I becoming a Yusuke now?

I felt horror rush through my body.

Kagome's POV

"But, where are you going to change, Kagome-san? I mean you're not just going to change right in front of me, right?" Kurama asked. I blushed. I shook my head at him. 'At least he asked.'

"Silly, of course not! I'm not going to change in front of you. I am just going to change in my bathroom." I said. I walked over to my dresser and picked out my school uniform, because I'm going back to the feudal era today.

End of Chapter!#&

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you want me to redo this chapter, you can tell me in the reviews. Ja.


	5. Chapter 5 Kuwabara Tells Kagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: The summary is in the first, second, third, and fourth chapter. !#

A/n: Okay, this is another chapter I had edited. There's not much changes but yeah, I had edited it a bit.

Last Time:

"Silly, of course, I'm not going to change in front of you. I am just going to change in my bathroom." I said. I walked over to my dresser and picked out my school uniform, because I'm going back to the feudal era today.

This Time:

Kurama's POV

You don't even have a clue, on how much I was relief, and right now I could hear Youko groaning in the background. 'Seriously, Youko, you should stop acting like a baby.'

_I'm not acting like a baby, Kurama._ Youko said. _And, Kurama, can I ask you a favor and you promise you would do it? _

'Only, if this doesn't have to force Kagome being our mate.'

_Okay, I want you to be a silent stalker._ Youko said. My eyes widened a bit. I was on the brink of yelling at Youko right now.

Inuyasha's POV

'That stupid damn fox kissed my Kagome!' I angrily mused. 'He will definitely pay.' With my mind set on that, I sat patiently waiting for them to come out.

Yusuke's POV

"I'm bored. Let's go inside and watch TV." I said. I looked at the window where Kagome's room is at. It is hard to tell what they are doing in there. Mostly, I could see is someone sitting on a bed.

"Yea, let's go." Kuwabara said. We both raced off inside; and of course, I won. Kuwabara then started saying that I just won because of luck.

"Hey, Urameshi." Kuwabara said, after we had bickered and Mrs. Higurashi stopped us. He sounded... worried and serious. 'Damn! Never thought of Kuwabara to sound like that. Well about being worried, but serious?'

"What, Kuwabara?" I asked, as he and I plopped on the couch.

"Do you think Kagome will like me?" Kuwabara asked. I almost fell out of the couch.

"Why are you asking that? Kagome likes you, but not in that way. I think you both should just remain as friends." I said. Kuwabara sighed a bit sad, but then remembered about Yukina and brightened up.

Author's POV

They sat on the couch, watching the TV intently. They did not hear the footsteps walking down the stairs.

"Ohayo, Yusuke-kun! Ohayo, Kuwabara-kun!" Kagome said. They both jumped out of the couch, and it looked like they both had a heart attacked.

"Oh, hey, Kagome." Yusuke said. He was very relief that it was them. Kuwabara said something much unexpected.

"Kagome, I know that we cannot be more than just friends." Kurama seemed impressed by this and Yusuke, also. Kagome smiled at him, and she was very grateful that he understood. "That's why, if someone else is going to be your boyfriend, they have to prove that they are capable of protecting you."

Kagome smiled at him. 'Kuwabara is really nice. I thought he was just some stupid idiotic guy who asks all pretty girls to go out with him.' "Okay, Kuwabara." Kagome gave him a quick hug. 'Kind of like Miroku, but Miroku asks every beautiful girl to bear his child.'

Hiei's POV

I came inside to see what was taking so long. The mutt probably came, too; but I could care less for him. I saw Kagome smile at Kuwabara, and I read her thoughts. I smirked when she thought of Kuwabara as a stupid idiotic guy who only could think of girls and such, but I want to know who this Miroku person is. If he does anything to Kagome that is perverted, I promise that he would die a slow, gruesome death.

"Oi, bitch, what is taking you so long!" Inuyasha completely yelled at her face. Kagome was quiet to see Inuyasha and did the first thing that came up into her mind.

She slapped him really hard causing him to fly back a bit. (A/n: Kagome slapped him once before, and he flew back. It was in episode 14, I think. Well, it was before she had her soul taken away from that stupid ogress, Urasue (sp?) Well, you can continue on with the story.)

OUT OF POV's

"Damn! Her slaps are almost like Keiko's!" Yusuke yelled. Kurama silently agreed with him. Hiei could not help but smirk at the sight, and he slowly walked in the living room. Once Kagome's eyes were set on him, she smiled warmly. Hiei had to resist smiling back at her. Kurama's eyes narrowed at Hiei, and Hiei noticed this. They both glared at each other. If you looked any closer, you could see sparks flying.

"Bitch, why'd you do that for?" Inuyasha yelled as he stood up. Kagome glared at him along with Kurama and Hiei.

"Inuyasha, you shouldn't have done that. You had almost scared me to death." Kagome said. 'Mental note: Do not suddenly pop up in front of her, or else get slap.' Kurama mentally said to himself. Hiei had thought the same thing, too; but differently.

"Well, I know I'm supposed to tell you, guys, the rest of the story, but then Inuyasha is here to drag me all the way back to Sengoku Jidai." Kagome sighed and said apologetically, "I am very sorry for not telling you the rest of the story, but I must leave. You could stay here for dinner if you like."

Kagome went into the kitchen to tell her mother and went upstairs to get her backpack. After a few minutes, she came down, brining her Algebra 1 book along.

"Kagome, how about we go with you, because I want to kick some demon butt." Yusuke said, but there was another reason he wanted to come, and he could not quite place what it is.

"You really want to come?" Kagome asked. She seemed happy that Yusuke asked that question.

"Yeah." Kagome smiled.

"Okay, but don't you have to tell your boss, Koenma? I think that is his name." Kagome asked. They all nodded. Yusuke mentally slapped himself. How could he have forgotten about the stupid toddler?

"There is no way they are going to come with us, wench!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

He did not want these strange people he just met to come along. Plus, it seems that all of them have this special interest on 'his' Kagome. Kagome glared at him, threatening him. Inuyasha gulped. He knew what the threat was.

"Feh. Whatever." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled, and they (Yu Yu Gang) were surprised by this sudden mood change. Kagome looked at the boys, excluding Inuyasha.

"Well, if you want to come, then come. If you don't, then stay here." Kagome said.

"I'm going to stay, because I have this test coming up." Kuwabara said. They (A/n: As in Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei) stared at him. "What? I do want to get into college, you know. I don't want to work as a garbage truck guy or anything below that."

"Well, who else is staying?" Kagome asked, kind of feeling that Kuwabara was very lucky he could study without anyone pestering him and such.

"I'm going ahead. Where's your bag, Kagome?" Inuyasha said and asked.

"It's in the kitchen, Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded, went into the kitchen, and ran towards the well house. Kagome looked at them again. "So…?"

"I guess Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei are coming. Well, see you later, Kuwabara." Kagome said.

"Well, I'm going to go tell Koenma where you guys are going, so he knows." Kuwabara said. The rest nodded and left to go to the feudal era.

End of Chapter!#&!#&!#&

A/n: I just want to inform you that this is going to be a Hiei/Kagome pairing, but I'm going to make things complicated. Since it's going to be complicated, the story would become more fun and interesting. Don't you agree with me? Well, tell me what you think of this chapter. Ja.


	6. Chapter 6 Reikai Tantei Meets Inu Tachi

**Last Time:**

"Well, I'm going to go tell Koenma where you guys are going, so he knows." Kuwabara said. The rest nodded and left to go to the feudal era.

**This Time:**

Kagome, Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke jumped through the Bone Eaters Well. In a matter of seconds, they had reached Sengoku Jidai.

"We'll have to wait for my friends, Sango and Miroku, as well as my kit, Shippou, to get here," said Kagome, as she sat on the well's rim.

"You have a mate, Kagome-san?" asked Kurama, a bit surprised. He stood in front of Kagome, as well as Hiei and Yusuke.

Kagome laughed nervously. "I-iie, Kurama-kun. I adopted him, since his parents died and now he is an orphan. He should experience a mother's love."

"Hai, he should."

Hiei snorted at that. "What's so special about a mother's love?" His voice dripped with hatred. "What would a mother's love do for you?"

Yusuke kept silent. He may have not really experienced a mother's love, but he does have a mother.

Kagome looked at him, strangely. "A mother's love is something special, Hiei-kun. It's where you could at least know-"

"Don't finish," replied Hiei. He jumped to the highest tree, nearest to where they were waiting.

Kagome looked worried, and she looked down sadly. "Is it something I said?"

Kurama placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Iie, it's because of when he was little."

Kagome looked surprised. "What happened? I want to know, Kurama-kun. I want to know how Hiei feels." Her eyes softened from her cheerful expression. A frown replaced a smile.

"Okaa-san!" shouted Shippou, as he jumped into Kagome's arms. "I missed you!"

Kagome hugged the little kit in her arms. "Shippou-chan, I missed you too!"

Shippou then noticed the two boys next to Kagome and glared at them. "Who are they, okaa-san?"

Kagome giggled at her little Shippou, thinking how cute he was protecting her. "These are my friends. Kurama-kun…" She gestured to Kurama. "Yusuke-kun…" She then gestured to Yusuke. "And, last but not least, Hiei-kun…" She looked at Hiei and smiled, despite the fact he was way up high in a tree.

The replies were "Hello", "Yo!", and "Hn".

Shippou tilted his head. "Demo, okaa-san, are you sure we can trust them?"

"I sense nothing wrong with them," said Kagome.

"One day, okaa-san, your trust is going to get you killed."

"You're sounding like Inuyasha now, Shippou."

Shippou glared at her.

"Kagome, get down!" shouted Sango from far off.

"Nani!" She ducked, as an oversized boomerang made its way above her, heading towards Kurama and Yusuke.

Yusuke and Kurama jumped out of the boomerang's path; but sadly, it made it was making its way back.

"Whoa! What the hell!" shouted Yusuke. He pointed his index finger out, pointing towards the boomerang.

"Spirit Gun!"

A fairly large blue orb shot towards the boomerang.

"Wind Tunnel!"

The blue orb was redirected towards a tree, blowing the tree up with other unfortunate ones.

The large boomerang was caught by a woman in a outdoor kimono. "Kagome-chan, hurry and get over here!" The woman never took her eyes off the strangers. Until, a katana was pressed against her neck.

Sango's eyes widened. "Don't throw that boomerang of yours again, if you value your life." She had been brought back a bit because the person was shorter than her.

Miroku looked at the one holding his Sango in hostange. He meant Sango, not his. "Youkai, let Sango-san go."

"Stop!" shouted Kagome. "Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, please, they are not evil. They are friends of mine from my time."

"Hiei-kun, please let go of Sango-chan," said Kagome.

Hiei removed his katana and replaced it in its sheath, and he had placed himself next to Kurama, not feeling all too comfortable where he was previously.

"Kagome-chan, they all have youki in them," said Sango. "Demons or not, are you sure they are trustworthy?"

Miroku's hand place itself on Sango's shoulder. "Let it go, Sango-san. I think, it's best if we let Kagome have it her way right now. After all, she knows them better than we do. And, if they hurt Kagome-sama in a way, we will be the ones to punish them."

Sango looked at Miroku, knowing what he said makes sense. "Okay…"

"Didn't Inuyasha tell you guys that I was bringing some people here?" Kagome asked. They both shook their heads.

"Grr... wait until Inuyasha gets here. I'm going to sit him to hell." Kagome muttered to herself.

Miroku finally noticed Kurama, thinking he was a woman. A very pretty woman indeed. "Oh, how rude of me…" Miroku said, as he approached Kurama.

Kurama looked at him and smiled. "Hello…" Miroku clasped Kurama's hands with his.

"My fair maiden…" Kurama's eyes twitched. Was he another guy to think he was a girl? Was he going to ask him out? Kurama did not feel horrified, at first, since many guys asked him out… gay or not.

"Will you bear my child?" Now, Kurama felt horrified. Snickers were heard, especially from Hiei and Yusuke.

His answer… a roundhouse kick and a slap.

"Baka houshi-sama."

"It was worth it," Miroku said, as he fell unconscious.

"Never in my life was I asked that, until now," said Kurama, afraid of the monk. His face crimson.

Yusuke rolled, literally, on the ground laughing his head off. Hiei would have, but he did in his mind. That was such a priceless scene.

"Why are they laughing, Kagome-chan?" asked Sango. "Is not your friend a she?"

Kagome did her best not to laugh but settled for a small chuckle. "Sango-chan, my friend is a he."

Sango's eyes widened and made an "O" sound. She looked at Kurama, apologetically. "I apologize for Houshi-sama's action. Though, once hearing this, he will certainly feel disgusted with himself."

"It is alright, miss," said Kurama, still embarrassed from the event.

"Kagome-san, I think, you should introduce us to your friends."

Kagome mentally slapped herself and made a nervous laugh. "Gomen nasai. Well, this is Sango-chan, minna. The houshi over there is Miroku, and you already know who Shippou is."

"Hello."

"Hi!"

Kagome looked over to where Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei were. "Alright, the one in all green is Yusuke-kun."

"Yo!" said Yusuke, as he give a smirk.

"The one in all black is Hiei-kun."

"Hn," Hiei said, for his introductory. His eyes glaring at everyone.

"And, of course, we cannot forget about Kurama."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Kurama, as he bowed in respect.

Sango nodded. As if one cue, Inuyasha came to scene. "Oi! What's taking so long!" Inuyasha asked, rudely.

Kagome glared at him. "Inuyasha…" Her voice oh so sweet and angelic. Yusuke knew that voice. That one voice Keiko used on him and then… he shuddered not wanting to remember the scene.

"Feh. What, bitch?"

"Osuwari! That's for calling me bitch! Osuwari! That's for not telling Sango, Miroku, or Shippou that I am bringing some company over! Osuwari! And this is because you are so rude!" The detectives winced, as each time Kagome shouted "sit". They pitied the inu hanyou not really.

Kagome changed to her happy, cheerful mood. The three detectives thoughts were, "I think women have quick mood swings now."

"Alright, let's head to Kaede's hut to rest!" said Kagome, in her cheerful tone. Sango and Shippo dragged Miroku, following the three strangers and Kagome, leaving the twitching Inuyasha behind.

End of Chapter $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$


	7. Chapter 7 Yusuke's Thoughts

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

**A/n: **This is another chapter I had re-edited. So, I hope you enjoy it because it took me a couple of weeks to get the whole thing done.

**Last Time: **

"Alright, let's head to Kaede's hut to rest!" said Kagome, in her cheerful tone. Sango and Shippo dragged Miroku, following the three strangers and Kagome, leaving the twitching Inuyasha behind.

**This Time: **

It was a long day, introducing and reintroducing Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei. All and all, Kagome deserved a good night rest.

However, what worried Kagome was that, Inuyasha didn't return for the whole day. That puzzled her a bit too much for her to go to sleep.

"Sango, what do you think is taking Inuyasha so long?" Kagome asked, staring up at the ceiling of the hut. Sango began to ponder about the inu hanyou. She really didn't notice him not there, but then, she was having a good time to even notice anything.

She shrugged and said, "I have no clue, Kagome-chan, but just wait for him for a while." With that said, Sango leaned against the hut's wall. She shut her eyes but was slightly awake keeping her guard up.

On the other side of the small hut, Kurama and Yusuke were having this nice conversation; but sadly, our favorite fire, ice companion, also known as Hiei, was outside on a tree branch. Now, I bet, you're jealous that he could sleep outside like that.

"I hope Kuwabara told Koenma, Kurama."

Kurama flashed our favorite Reikai Tantei a comforting smile. "Don't worry, Yusuke. Kuwabara may act a bit idiotic, but he knows what he needs to do."

Yusuke nodded a little comforted by Kurama's words.

A light snore caught them off guard a bit, and they looked over.

A little Shippou resting on Kagome's stomach. His light snores made him look so adorable. However, he noticed Kurama and Yusuke staring at him and Kagome feeling a bit uncomfortable. He stuck his tongue out at them and cuddled up to Kagome.

Kurama and Yusuke looked at each other, wide-eyed at the little kitsune. "I can't believe that, little kit," muttered Kurama.

"Same here," said Yusuke, as he shook off the feeling. Man, it was just too weird. It seems as though Shippou wanted to make them feel jealous. Wait, Shippou IS making them jealous. "Why that little…"

"Yusuke!" Kurama said in a warning tone, yet he managed to keep it in a twelve inch voice.

Yusuke grumbled a bit. He then looked at Kagome, which he couldn't help but remember something. He frowned. Keiko… after all those times… Yusuke's eyes narrowed a bit, not in a way where he's glaring at Kagome but something different. The fiery temper of Yukimaru Keiko, the worries of studying and her friends, it was as if Kagome was Keiko. Yusuke shook his head. That was impossible. Yusuke shut his eyes to the world of dreams.

As Yusuke fell asleep, Kurama noticed the stare Yusuke gave off to Kagome. He couldn't describe it. He didn't understand why he even found this sudden attraction to Kagome. It was just too absurd, yet he knew in his mind something bad will happen. 'Might as well not worry about this,' Kurama mused. He shut his eyes and rested.

The ever so silent Hiei quietly and quickly came into the hut without making a sound. He looked over to Kurama and Yusuke. 'Hmph. Fools.' Thought Hiei. He advanced towards Kagome.

He just stared at her sleeping figure. His eyes softened a bit but hardened the instant he saw her stir a bit.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, and she looked to see Hiei a bit startled. "Konbanwa, Hiei-kun," said Kagome. "Is there something you want?" She yawned a bit, showing her tiredness and lack of sleep.

Hiei shook his head. "Iie." He headed towards the exit of the hut.

"Hiei-kun," called Kagome. Hiei looked back at her. "Sweet dreams."

Hiei then exited, wondering why his heart was pumping a bit faster than usual. Just seeing how she smiled at him when she said "sweet dreams", he couldn't help but feel flustered. He shook his head. No, he couldn't feel anything. He was the forbidden child. The one who worked his way up to build up into the high levels, the one who grew up with thieves that soon feared him, the one who wanted to destroy the lands of the ice maidens, and the one who lost most of his powers because of the Jagan eye.

_"Sweet dreams." _

His eyes widened. "No…" There was no such thing as "sweet dreams". Every time in his mind as he rested, the scene of his mother, that old lady, and his mother's friend… every night, he'd dream that messed up dream of his past. He was supposed to kill everyone in the land where ice maidens lived. He knew they were miserable fools; that was why he didn't kill them.

He jumped to the nearest tree, on the highest branch. Kagome's words lingered in his head. _Sweet dreams…_ He shut his eyes.

**DREAM**

Kagome Higurashi stood in the beautiful meadow, as if expecting someone. She turned around and smiled. "Hey, dream boy."

Her dream boy, AKA Hiei, just snorted and stood next to her. "Don't call me that." Kagome giggled and hugged him.

"I think, I know who you are," said Kagome. Hiei looked at her questionably. He really didn't even know who this "dream girl" was. The expressions, the gestures, and her eyes were all that he can tell. In his mind, it was as if something clicked.

"And, I think, I know you, too," replied Hiei.

Suddenly, something grabbed his "dream girl". It was tentacles. "Help!" she shouted.

Based on instinct, Hiei took his katana and sliced the tentacles apart and grabbed onto Kagome.

**END OF DREAM **

"Hey, Kurama, wake up. Kurama, wake up. Wake up!" Yusuke yelled in his face. Kurama was sweating a lot, and Yusuke was concerned with his friend's health. Kurama woke up. He was slightly breathing hard. It was as if he had a nightmare.

"Kurama, daijobou desu ka?" Yusuke asked. Kurama nodded. He looked around to see everyone else asleep, except Kagome. His eyes widened.

"Yusuke, what happened to Kagome?" asked Kurama. He was concerned of course. She was their guide back home, and he cared for her as well.

Yusuke just said "Shh…" and motioned Kurama to look outside of the hut.

Kurama stood from his spot and looked. He couldn't exactly believe his eyes. The sight of Hiei and Kagome was just… unbelievable. They were at the bottom of the tree with Hiei holding onto Kagome with arm, and the other holding onto his katana. Kurama blinked and could not help but feel jealous?

There was a sudden flash in front of the couple. If you were the victim of the flash, little spots began to be everywhere.

Yusuke snickered as he held his camera. He needed blackmail. He needed something from Hiei-not really. He just did this for fun.

"Yusuke!" semi-shouted Kurama.

"What? This is a golden opportunity," said Yusuke. He hid the camera in his pocket for safe keeping.

Kurama shook his head. The fact that Hiei was going to kill Yusuke for that. He bet, Yusuke was going to save it in the internet for later.

Yusuke walked over to the sleeping Kagome and Hiei. In one whisper to the ear, Yusuke had said, "I love you" in his most feminine voice to Hiei's ear. As quickly as possible, Yusuke hid in the tree, while Hiei opened his eyes.

Hiei was indeed surprised, finding Kagome in his arms. He could feel her snuggle up to him. His lips curved up into a smirk. This is a certain day he could embarrass the girl. He even bet that she'd try and kill him.

"Kagome," Hiei whispered in a husky tone.

From afar, Kurama's jaw almost dropped. With his keen sense of hearing, he just couldn't believe it. That was just odd, strange, etc. No words can actually describe the whole scenery. The whole thing just didn't fit the puzzle.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and yawned lightly. "What is it?" She asked in a sleepy tone. She didn't feel like she was in her sleeping bag. She felt that she was somewhere warmer. Somewhere in… someone's arms! Kagome almost jumped but could not because there was a grip on her.

"Do you like where you are?" she heard someone say. She felt scared to ask and turn around to see who it was. Her body felt tensed. Goosebumps were sure forming on her arms. Her heart began to beat louder and louder. "Well, are you going to reply?" The voice sounded so sly yet so familiar.

From above, Yusuke watched in disbelief. He blinked and blinked again. He blinked some more, but the scenery was just completely and utterly strange. He almost fell out of a tree because of it! 'Gawd, Hiei, what are you even doing?' That was what ran through Yusuke's mind as well as Kurama's.

"Uh… uhm…"

"Are you scared?" Hiei's voice let off a little concern.

Kagome just couldn't speak. She silently gulped and slowly turned her head to see "HIEI!" she screamed.

Hiei let go of her. Kagome jumped off of his lap and looked at him angrily. Hiei just slowly stood up from his spot, dusting his trench coat a bit.

Kagome was about to yell at Hiei, but Yusuke was there to rescue him as he fell down from the tree. "Itai," was all Yusuke said. And, with that, Hiei jumped into his spot on the tree.

"Are you alright, Yusuke-kun?" asked Kagome, as she turned from scary to concern. Yusuke laughed a bit while rubbing his sore spot.

"Yeah," Yusuke answered. He gave her a smile to comfort her worries. "I'm fine. Well, um… I'm going to try and find where a river is. So, later!" Yusuke dashed off to where he thinks the river is.

As if on cue which he was, Kurama walked over to Kagome. "Yusuke sure is acting quite strange."

Kagome nodded.

**WITH YUSUKE **

'Do I like, Kagome?' Yusuke mused. His hands were in his pockets and his eyes looking up at the sky. 'If I do, how come?' His train of thoughts crashed, when he bumped into someone and that someone had to be Inuyasha.

"Watch where you're going, ningen!"

'Just great, just great.' Yusuke thought. "I was! Besides, where were you last night! You had Kagome worrying, you know!" Yusuke yelled irritated.

"Boy, it's none of you business!" Inuyasha yelled back. Yusuke right now was not in the mood to argue with him, but he wasn't going to lose this argument to some inu hanyou.

"Well, it is my damn business! After all, you had her worried!" Yusuke yelled. Inuyasha just glared at him.

"Why? Do you love her or something?" Inuyasha asked. Yusuke was taken off guard, when he asked that. He looked down at the ground.

"I... don't know, but I do know is that... I care for her a lot." Yusuke said. He walked away leaving Inuyasha, who was surprised that he said that.

Inuyasha just stared at Yusuke's figure and frowned. His eyes looked at him sadly and whispered, "Don't fall for Kagome. All you will give her and yourself pain, for she is the cage that protects the Shikon no Tama."

**BACK AT THE HUT **

"Hey, Kurama." Kagome said. I looked over to her. She smiled and beckoned me to come over where she was. "Can you get some water for me? I need it to cook some ramen." I nodded and left.

**END OF CHAPTER! **


	8. Chapter 8 Naraku's Trickery

**Disclaimer**: I own no such thing called Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

**A/n: **This is another chapter re-edited.

**Last Time: **

"Hey, Kurama." Kagome said. I looked over to her. She smiled and beckoned me to come over where she was. "Can you get some water for me? I need it to cook some ramen." I nodded and left.

**This Time: **

From afar, a figure watched the Inuyasha gang and company starting their journey off. The figure had this dark aura, and his features showed it as well. His long, wavy dark hair, his crimson orbs, and his pale-ish skin gave that feeling. "It seems as though the miko brought in some new companions. The question is from where?"

He had been staring at a mirror provided by a young girl. However, this girl had pale skin that almost matched her extremely white hair and dress. "Naraku-sama, are you going to dispose of them quickly?"

"Yes, Kanna," Naraku replied. "But, I shall bring some confusion for the newcomers." He gave off a creepy laugh that could be heard around the perimeter.

**-------- **

The gang had left Kaede's village, with many blessings. Yusuke was happy to get started. Though, it has been the whole day that they were walking. The humans were tired, but it seems as though the hanyous, youkais, and semi-human youkai were not.

Shippou yawned. "It's such a beautiful day, so why are we hunting for jewel shards?"

Kagome giggled a bit, as she smoothened out Shippou's hair. "It's because we need to get these jewel shards from the wrong hands, Shippou. You should know that."

"All the runt ever does is sleep," muttered Inuyasha.

Shippou stood up and retorted, "Take that Inuyasha no baka!"

"Inuyasha, what did you say about Shippou?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha remained silent, debating in his mind whether or not he should answer that with the correct reply or with a "feh". He settled for the latter.

"Feh!" replied Inuyasha.

"What's that supposed to mean, dog-breath?" asked Shippou. It most likely seems that Shippou was taking lessons from our favorite wolf demon, Kouga.

"Why you little-…" Inuyasha was about to attack, but Miroku's staff bonked him on the head. "What the hell was the for, monk?"

"Let's all rest, Inuyasha," reasoned Miroku. "Our bodies are not built like how demons are. We get tired because of constant pressure, and Kagome isn't the type to walk all day long."

Kagome's eye twitched. "Just because most of the people in my time are lazy."

"Exactly."

Miroku was give two slaps on each cheek. One by Kagome and the other by Sango. "Baka houshi," Sango and Kagome replied in unison.

"We're not resting right now though," said Inuyasha, ever so sternly.

"SIT!"

That was the reason why Urameshi Yusuke ended mindlessly walking around the forest. It was a good thing he knew his way back. He could sense danger. There was nothing wrong except that question. The one Inuyasha asked. That was something that bothered the Great Urameshi greatly.

Yusuke mindlessly walked around the Inuyasha forest trying to think of why he was so attracted to Kagome. He could not help it. The question Inuyasha asked him awhile ago bothered him greatly.

'Dammit! Do I feel so attracted to her? Is the gods messing with my mind or something!' Yusuke yelled mentally in his head.

"Kukuku... so you seem to have some problem here." A figure wearing a baboon pelt said.

"Who the hell are you?" Yusuke yelled. He got into a fighting stance.

"There is no need to yell. I am just here to warn you." The figure said. Yusuke eyed him warily.

"Warn me of what?"

"I came here to warn you that the demon exterminator, Sango, will betray all of you."

"She won't betray us." The figure chuckled.

"Are you sure?" With that said, the figure disappeared in the shadows of the forest.

"Damn, who is that guy?" Yusuke said aloud to himself. He started walking back to the camp, thinking about the figure's words.

Sango sighed as she walked to a nearby stream. Her thoughts were confusing her greatly. Ever since Kagome had brought some new companions along, it seems that the houshi has become more perverted than ever. She started to have a flashback.

FLASHBACK

Sango had to bend down to pick up something. Unknown to Sango, Miroku had his hand inching towards her butt. She noticed Kagome was giggling at something.

"What's so funny--!" Sango shouted. She pirouetted, while slapping Houshi-sama in the face.

"Houshi-sama, why do you always have to do this?" Miroku leaned his face near Sango's, causing her to blush a bit.

"I don't know why, Sango. Why do I always do this?" He groped her again, which earned him another slap in the face. She bashed him on the head with her Hiraikotsu. Miroku now lied unconscious.

"Kagome-chan, I'm going to take a bath. So, if Houshi-sama wakes up, tell him I went to a far away village to exterminate a youkai."

END OF FLASHBACK

Sango sighed as she tried to relax. Her feelings were so confusing to her. 'The only purpose I'm living is that I have to save Kohaku from Naraku's clutches. I can't have feelings for Houshi-sama, but then why do I feel like I do?' Sango thought.

She hated these feelings. She just can't seem to concentrate. Miroku seemed to be mostly the only thing plaguing her mind.

She got out of the stream, walked towards where her clothes are, and began dressing. 'I hate my feelings. Why can't I be just like a youkai and not have to mind these feelings?' She finished and began drying her hair. 'It would be better that way. I wouldn't be weak. I would probably defeat Naraku and save my brother from him.'

**KURAMA **

Kurama had been strolling along. Kagome said that he should, just to get used to the whole place. It was quite amazing. Youkais here and there. Attacking me. I had killed about twelve of them as well. It surprised me that they would rank up to a B-A class level. However, a man wearing a baboon pelt appeared right in front of me. He felt human, so I didn't do anything but did not let my guard down.

"So, you are the kitsune companion of the miko's. It's a... pleasure to meet you." He said.

I raised an eyebrow at him and said, "Yes."

"Well then, I have come here to warn you of something."

"Warn me of what, may I ask?" He seems a bit too suspicious, but I should take some heed from him, just in case.

"The monk, Miroku, will betray all of you. He will kill you, the miko, the taijiya, and your other companions." 'Why would the monk betray us? He is a man of Buddha.'

"How do you know of such thing?"

"You'll figure it out soon enough." He disappeared in a flash.

**END OF CHAPTER! **


	9. Chapter 9 Sayonara

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Last Time:**

"You'll figure it out soon enough." He disappeared in a flash.

**This Time:**

Kurama kept a close eye on Miroku, as Yusuke kept one at Sango. They were all having Inuyasha's favorite, ramen. It was one basic thing that anyone could make; but it's not always good to eat ramen for ten years straight, especially heard from the news about this one guy but let's not get into that.

The baboon pelt man just bugged Kurama and Yusuke. Especially on Kurama, he was pretty clever and strategic. He wasn't too sure on the Feudal Era, especially since his Youko years even began here. He was a thousand years old for crying out, and his life ended on Makai. The whole thing was King Yama's fault for separating.

However, he knew that the race of the demons would be wiped out. The humans back in Kyoto were building an empire, and demons were going to be extinct. Though, that certain group, the Shichinintai, was known to be powerful. It truly was sad to hear that they were killed.

Kurama looked at Hiei by the corner of his eyes. Hiei needed someone. He had been truly hurt by everyone. Though, right now he couldn't think about that. Everything has to be timed, especially about Naraku.

"We should discuss on how we can advance towards this Naraku, from what Kagome told us," said Kurama.

He had caught everyone's attention. "We wouldn't want anyone to die, so we might as well use as many resources to overpower Naraku."

Hiei snorted. "It's not like I would die here."

"This is serious matter," said Miroku. "I really haven't thought of that. Many of us were being quite selfish because we all wanted to kill Naraku for ourselves. Basically, Inuyasha, Sango, and I wanted to take him on, on our own."

"Hey, monk, what the hell are you talking about?" asked an annoyed Inuyasha. He was basically offended, literally.

"Inuyasha, Houshi-sama is right. All we cared about was our goals. I, also, am to be blamed for that."

Kagome had been silent, as she heard the conversation unfold. She was selfish as well. She wanted to get the whole task finished. She wanted to go home and be normal again. She hadn't thought about everyone in the group, but the thing is, would they miss her?

Kagome was so engulfed in her thoughts that she got burned by the hot water. "Itai!" On instinct, she placed the burned part of her hand in her mouth and blew it.

"Are you alright, Kagome-chan?" Sango was definitely concerned.

Kagome nodded and smiled. "It's nothing. It's not as serious as any injuries you three get." In her mind, she could feel her smile falter. Her smile was up in the outside, but in the inside the fact that all she was there doing only one thing, looking for jewel shards. She felt truly pathetic. "I need to go out for a walk." She quickly stood up and rushed from the camp.

Everyone seemed speechless. "What was that all about?" asked Shippou. Worry etched over his face.

"I don't know," replied Inuyasha, as he scratched his head in confusion.

Miroku rubbed two fingers on his chin, as if he was thinking. "That is very strange for Kagome-sama to act like that. I don't recall about anything we said to offend her."

"I agree," said Kurama. He looked over to the direction Kagome went off. "So, who should go after her?"

Hiei stood up from his spot. "You all need your rest. I'll go." In a blink of an eye, Hiei was gone.

"Sugoi! That was fast!" exclaimed Shippou.

Yusuke and Kurama laughed a bit, seeing how it was a bit adorable at the excitement of little Shippou.

"You're going to see more of that, but let's sleep, squirt," said Yusuke, as he leaned against a nearby tree. It seemed to be the only best bed, besides Kagome's sleeping bag.

Shippou nodded, excited to see what these three strange people have to show. He knew it was quite odd to have them here, but now, it seems as though they are warming up to the group. Sadly, there was Inuyasha that could ruin the whole mood. Kagome would have to force him to come with them.

/...\\

Kagome had begun running then into a sprint. For all she knew, she was heading somewhere far off from camp. She didn't give. She might as well die.

She hadn't noticed there was something in her path, until she hit it-hard. "Itai…" she murmured, as she rubbed every known cuts she had gotten. She winced a bit.

"Get up," the cold voice of Hiei's made Kagome jump a bit.

Kagome stood up but looked down. "…"

"What's wrong with you?" Hiei demanded for an answer.

Kagome smiled a bit, showing a sad expression. "Have you ever wondered, Hiei-kun…"

"About what?"

Kagome looked up at the sky. "Where, you will be after your adventures with Yusuke or anyone." She paused a bit, waiting for Hiei to answer. After a couple of seconds of no replies, she continued. "Where will I be if I leave this place? Will anyone miss me? Will anyone remember me? Will I live to see my okaa-san or my family?"

Hiei just remained silent. His eyes softened a bit. He had thought about that. He knew that no one would miss him, because he IS the Forbidden Child. The one who lived for a couple of reasons. He strived to live with little reasons. Kagome wasn't thinking right, but why should he care?

She started to well up in tears, breaking down ever so slowly. "I'm sorry for crying. I just can't stop." More tears rushed down to cover her face. She tried so hard to wipe them away. "Please, don't mind me."

Kagome fell into a warm embrace. "Stop," it was a soft, commanding voice. "I hate it when people cry. They seem as if they're weak."

"Then, I am weak. So, I'm just vulnerable to the world."

"No, I'll make you invulnerable because I'll protect you." Kagome's eyes widened, less and less tears escaped.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something but closed it. She closed her eyes and wiped the left over tears off her face. "Let me wash my face. I bet, my eyes are all red and puffy."

Hiei nodded, a bit too slow. His head was jumbling with things on his mind.

During the night, Miroku couldn't sleep. He stared at his hand, the one with the Kazaana. He always stared at it, wondering when the day he would wither away. He hoped that someone could write a Haiku about it or a poem, either way he didn't care. The bushes rustled, and everyone woke up.

The bushes rustled again, then appeared…

"Sorry, everyone," said Kagome, as she and Hiei stepped out. "I didn't mean to run out on all of you."

"Feh. Just don't do it again, or else you'll get yourself killed," Inuyasha said, as he was perched up on his tree clearly annoyed.

Kagome looked up at him and smiled. "I won't do that again, Inuyasha." She looked at the rest. "Well, let's all rest. We need our strengths tomorrow." Everyone nodded and went back to their previous sleeping positions, as Kagome began to lay her sleeping bag on the cold ground. A little small smile rested on her lips.

She lied inside the sleeping bag, as Hiei leaned against the nearest tree to Kagome. His eyes closed but still alert of his surroundings. Though as that went, Miroku slipped out of camp and ran towards the farthest river.

/...\\

His heart was beating fast, as he could feel the void in his hand grow. He just kept running, even as his legs ached.

"Why are you running so fast, Houshi-sama?" Miroku skidded to a halt, slipping and falling hard to the ground.

Miroku looked up as he saw Naraku's puppet along with the Saimiyousho (sp?). "K-…kuso." Miroku muttered as he quickly got up.

"Don't worry, Houshi-sama. It'll be over."

"What are you talking about!" shouted Miroku, ignoring the growing void.

A light chuckle came out of Naraku's puppet. Miroku was on guard as he mentally scolded himself for leaving his staff behind.

"It looks like we have a guest," replied Naraku's puppet, as the bushes rustled. Sango popped out of the bushes as she rushed to Miroku.

"Houshi-sama, what's going on?" shouted Sango. She glanced towards Naraku's puppet wondering what is going on, but she knew something was up and blood would be spilt.

"Sango, you must leave," Miroku said as he pushed Sango back. Sango looked surprised as she was pushed. She was ready to protest but Miroku cut her off. "Sango, just go now! I don't want you hurt! Or even worst, be killed!"

Sango stood next to him shaking her head. "Iie, Houshi-sama. I'll stand by your side and fight along with you."

Miroku looked surprised. "But, Kagome and Inuyasha need you to fight with them."

"But, you need me more. And, I don't care if I leave them behind because they both have them to back them up. I love you, and I can't do anything about it."

Miroku's eyes softened, but the moment was ruined as there was that cruel laughter piercing through.

"How lovely, but you both need to die. Kagura!" shouted Naraku's puppet as he disappeared, but the Saimiyousho still remained.

Kagura appeared and smirked and waved her fan.

Blades appeared, rapidly rushing to Miroku and Sango. They both jumped but sadly Kagura had learned a new trick. The blades had changed its direction and had made a direct hit towards Miroku and Sango.

"Houshi-sama!"

"Sango!"

They held each other close as they lied on the ground defeated. "H-houshi-sama… gomen, gomen," Sango cried out.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about," said Miroku as he kissed her on the lips. That was the first and last one this couple ever shared.

Miroku's void had sucked both Sango and Miroku never to be seen again.

Kagura smirked and threw the feather that was in her hair to the ground. The feather turned gigantic, and Kagura stepped on it to return to Naraku.

**END OF CHAPTER**

A/n: Yes, I know you're pissed off at me. This is a fanfic, and I have plans so don't go all teary.


	10. Chapter 10 Gone Missing and Turning Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

_**Kagome's Dream**_

I sat on the roof's edge of my school, staring at the amazing view. It was as if I was back there again, but when did I come back?

I shrugged, as I felt a hand place over mine. I looked to the one who did that and smiled as I saw who it was. "Hey, dream boy."

Dream boy scowled as he sat next to her. Kagome giggled and leaned against him. "So, where is this place?" dream boy asked. His gaze directed towards a certain spot.

"We're on my school's building," replied Kagome. There was a bit of a silence. "It feels like ages since I've stood up here. I just love the view." Dream boy seemed quiet but stood up bringing Kagome with him. "Wah…?" Kagome felt bewildered by Dream boy's actions. "What are you doing?"

"Let's check the view from a spot I always go to." Kagome was carried bridal style and felt the wind resistance as Dream boy ran. She cuddled up to him to feel more secure. "Don't worry," said Dream boy.

They had reached a place somewhere so far from her school and home. It was as if they were on a mountain. "Here we are."

"Where's here?" asked Kagome.

"Mount Hiei," said Dream boy, as he gazed out at the city of Kyoto. Kagome felt confused but then smiled. She grabbed Dream boy's hand, making him look at her.

"I really know who you are," said Kagome. "You're Hiei. Is it true?"

Dream boy just smiled and kissed her.

_**END OF DREAM**_

Kagome woke up finding herself out of her own sleeping bag and in the arms of Hiei. Her eyes widened, as she saw him smile at her. The best shocking part was that it was the kind soft smile and not the forced kind.

"Kagome!" shouted Shippou.

He quickly stopped to see where Kagome was. He scratched his head. "Uhm…"

"Uh…" Kagome tried to get off Hiei, but he held her tightly to him. Kagome blushed, as she couldn't get herself out of the predicament.

"My goodness, Hiei, I didn't know you were too fond of Kagome," said Kurama as he came into the scene. He shook his head a bit, as if disappointed in Hiei's actions.

"Do you take me for an uncaring fool?" asked Hiei.

"Well, I for sure did!" shouted Yusuke, as he came into the scene as well. "Well, what is up with this? We're supposed to figure out where Miroku and Sango went."

Kagome got off of Hiei this time. "So, what happened to Sango and Miroku?"

Kurama, Yusuke, and Shippou looked a bit nervous not really knowing or deciding on how to tell Kagome what had happened to Sango and Miroku. Until Kagome glared at them, Shippou gulped and said/shouted, "SANGO AND MIROKU HAD JUST GONE DISAPPEARING JUST RIGHT OUT OF NOWHERE AND WE DON"T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM!" Shippou started panting, after shouting that.

"And, when did they go missing?" asked Hiei, his face showing no emotion.

"We just discovered their presence missing about two hours ago while you both slept," said Kurama. "Though, we searched around the place, and we still can't find them or any lead to their disappearance."

Kagome looked down, as if to cry. "Kagome…" said Yusuke, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm alright," said Kagome. "How about we go look for them after we get something to eat. We just can't go on an empty stomach."

Kurama smiled at how Kagome was handling the situation. "That would be a better idea, after all we can't function right without any decent meal."

Inuyasha landed right in front of them along with Kirara. "There was no sign of them from the direction we checked." He then looked at Kagome and shouted. "Finally you woke up!"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome's deadly tone began to frighten him greatly.

"Wait, Kagome, you know I was just joking," Inuyasha gave off a bit of a nervous laugh.

Kagome smiled and said, "I was just going to ask if you want some ramen before we search some more."

Inuyasha nodded and inside he felt all relieved yet still frightened.

/…\

Kagome and Yusuke were riding on Kirara, as they were searching from above. Kurama had turned into the legendary Youko Kurama searching an opposite direction from both Hiei and Inuyasha.

The whole search had gone for hours, and they all stopped until it was almost dark. They had set up near the Western Lands, which were Sesshoumaru's territory. "I don't think we should be this close to Sesshoumaru's lands," said Inuyasha. "You know how Sesshoumaru gets."

"It's not like he's going to just appear as we sleep and kill us," said Kagome. "You know he has honor. He would not stoop so low to kill you in your sleep for the Tetsusaiga."

"Sesshoumaru?" asked Kurama. "Who is this Sesshoumaru? Is he the Sesshoumaru that rules the Western Lands and is the owner of the Tenseiga and Toukijin? I'm quite curious, as you can tell."

"Yes," said Kagome.

Shippou jumped right in front of Kurama. "How did you know that?"

Kurama smiled and said, "I am over 1000 year-old fox spirit. I lived during these times too. Though, I hope I do not encounter myself in this place."

"Oh," said Shippou.

"Well, that hit the spot," replied Yusuke as he finished his bowl of ramen. "Man, I'm still hungry." His stomach growled as evidence. Everyone laughed, except those very unsociable people, well yeah they did.

However, the moment was ruined as a giant crow attacked. "Take cover!" shouted Yusuke. Everyone ducked.

"Where the hell did that come from?" shouted Inuyasha. He withdraws his Tetsusaiga.

**MODERN ERA  
**

Kuwabara had walked out of the school, smiling to himself. "This has got to be the best day for me. There's no shrimp, no Yusuke. I probably got a really good grade on the test. Now, to see Yukina," Kuwabara's face turned a bit red at the thought of Yukina.

"Kuwabara!" shouted Botan.

"Wah?" said Kuwabara, as he was torn away from his thoughts.

Botan looked confused, as she stopped right in front of Kuwabara. "What happened to Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei?"

"Well, you see, they went to a… different… time?" Kuwabara laughed nervously.

Botan was again hit with confusion. "Kuwabara, that doesn't make sense."

Kuwabara began scratching the back of his neck and said, "Oh, look at the time, Botan, I wish we could just talk all day but…" He ran for his life, but he ended up in Spirit World anyways.

**FEUDAL ERA  
**  
A purifying arrow had hit the crow youkai on the wing. It was ready to take the dive, but a silver blur caught it and landed on the tree. "Stay away from my partner," said the silver blur, well it wasn't a silver blur anymore. It was clearly a fox demon that had silver hair. He quickly took out a rose that was behind his hair and shouted "Rose whip!"

"Move!" shouted Kurama, as he took out a similar rose to the fox demon's. "Rose whip!" His whip blocked the fox demon's whip.

"That was foolish," replied the fox demon, as he yanked the whip to lose Kurama's balance.

Kurama frowned but went along with the yanking, as he landed next to the fox demon. They both quickly turned their rose whip to a bud and had changed it to some sort of plant sword.

"Youko Kurama, please stop attacking," replied Kurama.

Youko snorted. "You're pretty good, but it doesn't mean that I won't kill you for hurting my partner." Kurama tried pushing Youko back, but he failed to as he felt his youki lessen and lessen.

"Heh, you've got a lot to learn," said Youko, as he kicked Kurama off balance.

Kurama felt himself fall but had kicked the nearest tree to a different one and landed on the ground skidding backwards a bit.

"Stop!" shouted Kagome. "We don't need to fight right now!"

Youko looked at Kagome. His cold exterior almost resembled that of Sesshoumaru's. "Why should I not fight to protect my partner? Shouldn't I kill you all for hurting him?"

"Then kill me!" shouted Kagome. "I'm the one who hit him! It was my fault, and I'm very sorry."

"Kagome!" almost everyone shouted.

Youko remained silent but jumped down holding his partner in his arm. He stood in front of Kagome. "You're pretty brave for saying that, so I'll leave you all alone. But, if you were to hurt my partner again…" His voice darkened. "everyone in this group dies a slow painful death." Youko had left and dust replaced his presence.

Hiei was by Kagome's side, as she was shaking a bit. "That was scary." Kagome stuttered a bit.

Kurama walked over to Kagome. "Gomen nasai, Kagome-san. I did not mean to do that in the past."

"So, Youko Kurama is your incarnation?" asked Kagome.

Kurama smiled. "You could say that."

"Let's go back to Kaede's village once morning comes," replied Kagome. "I think, we could start from there to search for Sango and Miroku."

/…\

Hiei and Kurama were talking far from where they all were camping. "So, what did you want to tell me, Hiei?" asked Kurama. They both were staring at the starry night sky.

"I've been having dreams…" said Hiei.

"It's not those dreams, is it?" asked Kurama. Hiei shook his head. Though, now that he noticed, he hadn't been dreaming about the day where he was dropped from island of the ice maidens or the fact that they were all miserable fools. It was no wonder that Yukina had left that place, though he knew that Rui must still be alive and still there.

"Iie, Kurama, it was more into what's happening now," said Hiei.

Kurama pondered a bit and said, "Does it pertain to Kagome? The fact that you are oddly fond of her, or I could say a bit obsessed."

Hiei glared at Kurama. "How am I obsessed with her? I am not like Karasu."

Kurama shuddered at the thought of Karasu. He had been creep out by Karasu, by his obsession. All about Karasu was that he wanted to kill him because he was a sadist and wanted to kill him because he liked him.

"That's not what I meant. Karasu's was more sadistic. Yours is just overly loving her and wanting her," said Kurama. "It's like mating season is coming very near. You should ask her."

Hiei glared at Kurama some more. "You must enjoy teasing me, fox."

Kurama smiled. "You know me too well, Hiei." He laughed a bit and began walking to camp. "Well, goodnight, Hiei."

"Hn," replied Hiei.

/…\

**Spirit World**

Kuwabara stood in front of Koenma. "Hi, Koenma!"

Koenma was in his teenage form for some reason, and that confused Kuwabara greatly.

"Where's Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei? I had called them over."

"Well, you see…"

"Never mind. Kuwabara, you and the rest are going to work with these two."

Kuwabara gave him a questionable look. A young woman and man, around their early twenties, came inside the room. The woman had dark brown hair that was tied back in a low ponytail. She had chocolate colored brown eyes and wore an old fashion kimono. On her back, a giant boomerang was strapped to. The man had black hair that was a bit long but was tied up high into a little ponytail. His eyes were a calm violet, and he wore dark purple robes that let his eyes stand out. He had a staff on one hand, and the other a glove with prayer beads wrapped around it.

"Who are they?" asked Kuwabara. "Their clothes are way outdated."

Koenma cleared his throat and said, "They are going to be your partners for your upcoming mission. These two are Sango and Miroku."

/…\

Kagome had gone to the river to get some water for an early breakfast. She gasped as shelooked across the river to see…

/…\

"Where were you guys?" asked Shippou, as he took a bite on his noodles, almost slurping it.

"We got lost, and there was a village being attacked so we had to help them," replied Sango. Miroku nodded in agreement. Though, it was strange with both of them. There was as if nothing.

Miroku stood up and said, "I heard there was a jewel shard in Sesshoumaru's territories. Though, I don't guarantee that. It was just a rumor going around."

Inuyasha stood up after gulping up his entire bowl of ramen. "Then, let's get going!"

It was a bit of a silence, but there were nice sparks of glare headed towards Inuyasha who just stood there bewildered.

"Baka!" shouted Kagome. "We're still eating, and all you can think about is jewel shards! I was just lucky I found Sango and Miroku across the river! Ugh! Sometimes, I wonder about you Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha scratched his head a bit confused. He began muttering to himself like, "How can you be wondering about me? What did I do?" Shippou hopped onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Inuyasha, do you think Kagome has a crush on Hiei?" asked Shippou. "Because she does give a lot of attention to him lately."

"Huh? Well, yeah, she has. But…" Inuyasha looked pissed now. "Damn you runt! What are you trying to say to me!"

Shippou quickly jumped off Inuyasha's shoulder and into Kagome's lap. "Wahh!"

Inuyasha held himself back, so he wouldn't end up hurting Kagome.

Everyone seemed to be laughing at the scene, except Inuyasha, Shippou, Kagome, and Hiei. Though, it seemed as though the laughter died down.

"Sango, Miroku, I'm quite curious," began Kurama.

Sango and Miroku looked at him questionably.

"Why is it that we searched the perimeter this whole time and did not find any villages?" Kurama had seemed to be very cautious.

"It was all burned down and carried by the wind," replied Miroku. "Are you implying that I might be an imposter?"

"I have my suspicions, since we could've smelled the smoke from here. I doubt there was any screaming or shout due to fire. And, didn't you say youkais were attacking the village?"

**END OF CHAPTER**

What will happen next? lol I always wanted to do that.


	11. Chapter 11 Cruelest Fate Ever

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha Or Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Last Time:**

"I have my suspicions, since we could've smelled the smoke from here. I doubt there was any screaming or shout due to fire. And, didn't you say youkais were attacking the village?"

**This Time:**

Kagome felt that it was time to break up the little argument before it could start a bigger one. "How about we discuss this later? Let's just be glad that everyone's here. Well, Shippou and I are going to take a bath, so I'll see you all later. And there better be no fighting when I get back!" She and Shippou had taken off to take a bath with Hiei disappearing and following from behind.

As Kagome began to undress with Shippou already diving near the edge of the river, Shippou asked, "Why were you in a rush, Kagome? I know it's not really good to question people like that but then Kurama has a point you know."

Kagome kept quiet and said, "I don't like it when people fight, Shippou."

"But, it's an everyday thing, especially around this era."

"I know, Shippou, but I just hate it." She slowly dipped herself in the river.

Shippou's ears perked up a bit but smirked a bit, as if knowing something. "Kagome, I'm going to go back to camp alone. You don't mind do you?"

"Iie, Shippou, though I'm concerned if you hurt yourself," replied Kagome, as she sunk her whole body underwater and back up.

"I'll be fine," said Shippou and quickly got dress. He then scurried off back to camp.

/…\\

Hiei stood up on the nearest tree branch from Kagome. He looked confused, wondering if the kit heard him or not. He didn't know he was _that_ loud for the kit to hear him. Though, he didn't know his abilities all too well either, butthe kit's abilities for surehad to do with trickery and fun. How did he know this? Blame it all on Kurama. He then focused on the kit's mind and had almost blushed. "Why must all foxes be the same?" He muttered to himself.

He jumped off the tree branch, making a bit of a noise.

/...\\

"Who's there?" shouted Kagome, as she was now alerted. She began cursing herself under her breath. 'Will I die naked in a river because I forgot my bow and arrows? This is one of the saddest deaths ever then.'

"It'll be much sadder if you were raped then left floating naked down the stream with men, women, and children staring at your naked, bloody flesh," a deep voice said from behind Kagome.

Kagome's body stiffened as she turned around to see a pair of red eyes. "Gah!" She splashed water at the figure and tried swimming away.

The figure wasn't at all affected by the splashing water directed towards him and simply caught Kagome's foot, dragging her to him.

Kagome was beyond frightened, every hair on her body stiffened as she felt the person's breath against her bare neck. "Y-you're not going to do that to me are you?" Her voice all shaky and showed fear.

"No, because I said I'll make you invulnerable to the world," replied the figure.

Kagome's eyes widened which looked all pissed off now. "HIEI!"

/…\\

"HIEI!" The voice of Kagome reached camp, where all were shocked while little Shippou snickered.

All eyes rested on Shippou, as he acted all cute and innocent to the sudden event. "What?" was all Shippou had to say, as everyone looked at him with that certain look. Yes, the certain look that would make you want to say what is going on.

"Okay! I left Kagome, so Hiei could be alone with her!" Shippou exclaimed.

Inuyasha's eye twitched. "You what?"

"Well, if you were jealous of Hiei, Inuyasha, you could've told me," said Shippou giving a sly grin.

Inuyasha bonked Shippou on the head. "No, you idiot! Mating season is just beginning!"

Shippou's eyes widened. "Nani! Mating season? What's that?"

Everyone fell over.

**Spirit World - Modern Time**

"So, what is our mission?" asked Kuwabara as he scratched the back of his head. He was obviously confused since Koenma hasn't explained the mission and the true purpose of Sango and Miroku.

"Well, where are Yusuke and the others?"

Kuwabara gave off a nervous laugh and said, "You wouldn't believe me."

Koenma snorted but demanded an answer by the looks he gave. He looked over to Sango and Miroku apologizing for his and Kuwabara's behavior.

"In a different time," answered Kuwabara, he winced ready for the toddler, I mean Koenma, to yell.

Koenma just nodded, as if understanding. He then looked at his papers, until. "What? A different time!"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**A/n:** Short… yes, but I need you guys to be in suspense, plus I deleted the previous chapter 11-13 because they did not go with chapter 10. Though, chapter 14-15 just did not go all too well after chapter 10. Oh yeah, if you didn't notice, I have finally redid chapters 1-11 now.


	12. Chapter 12 The Appearance Of Other Wells

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu Yasha.**

**Last Time:**

Koenma just nodded, as if understanding. He then looked at his papers, until. "What? A different time!"

**This Time:**

The nervous Kuwabara began chuckling nervously as he backed away to the door. "M-maybe we should uhm…"

Sango and Miroku had already predicted Kuwabara's movement and blocked the doorway in amazing speed. "In which time?" asked Koenma.

"I'm not sure!" shouted Kuwabara. He stopped trying to escape since he knew he was no match for the two. "They had gone somewhere, and I didn't feel like coming with them."

"What was the transportation?" asked Miroku, as he brushed imaginary dust off his robes, though making a sneak look at Sango. In his mind, he could hear her rejecting him flat out. She was a strong, beautiful woman that probably wouldn't settle for a guy like him. Yes, his perverted self was the problem, but he didn't know how to express his liking or love. The constant groping, the touching of her breast, and all that he could think of them were just a symbolic form of his affections.

Sure, Miroku always groped other women and asked them to bear his child, but he was scared. He was scared of who would bear his child and reaction towards his curse. He was scared of the child's future if he failed to bring down Naraku. The child would definitely live their life in hatred towards Naraku. No, he wouldn't want that to happen.

"I-it was a well," stammered Kuwabara. "They all had gone because they seemed really interested. But, something about the well when I had gone near it…" Kuwabara shivered a bit. "Something didn't feel right."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other.

"Well, I guess you three should inspect the well then." Koenma began looking through files and placed down pictures of wells that glowed with magical properties. "Using the Spirit World scanners to scan the human world, they had found only three magical forces that dwell in these wells." He then separated the three pictures and slightly picked up one of the pictures.

"This one I'm holding up is located in the country of the Philippines," Koenma began.

"Err… Koenma, the well I was talking about is in Japan."

"Kuwabara, shut up and let me continue."

Kuwabara then was silent. "This well is located in America. And, the other one is here in Japan."

"Well, now, why I'm showing you these wells when you're speaking about one well, the reason is that they had appeared out of nowhere. And, my father has sent some Spirit World Defense Squads to see about it. They never came back when they went through. It's been weeks."

"I see, that's quite dangerous," Miroku said thoughtfully. "Someone from a different time could enter the modern world and disrupt the future."

"Though, we don't know which time it leads to. Am I right, Koenma-sama?" asked Sango.

"Hai."

**Kagome and Hiei**

Hiei smirked, seeing how bad he had scared Kagome. Though, he wasn't ready for the slap he received from her. Hiei blinked.

"Ugh! Why did you have to scare me like that?" scolded Kagome. "Out of all places and times, and it's here!" Hiei rolled his eyes. "And, don't you dare roll your eyes at me! You scared me to death!"

"Will you shut up now?"

"No! Because, you're the one who started it! You wouldn't-mmph-!" Hiei had covered Kagome's mouth. Kagome bit his hand, and Hiei retreated and began treating his wounded hand. "Why are you-!"

"Quiet," Hiei said in a hushed tone. He began looking around his surroundings. "Hold still."

"Wha…?" Kagome stared at Hiei in a daze-like way.

"Hn." Hiei had wrapped his arms around Kagome and teleported to the highest tree branch near the surrounding.

Kagome smacked him. "My clothes!"

"There's nothing for you to hide anyways!" Hiei retorted.

"Why you-!"

"Shush."

From afar, they could see a furious yet half worried Inuyasha. "It's Inuyasha-!" Hiei clamped his hand over Kagome's mouth. "Not yet."

"Kagome?" he called out. "Where are you?"

There was a few seconds of silence. "Dratz…" It was quite strange. Inuyasha's form changed to a man with long dark hair. His clothes have shift from the red fire rat kimono to what was closely related to the dark purple kimono.

"N-mmph!"

The figure looked around. "Stupid birds." He then noticed the pile of neatly stacked clothing on the floor.

"Talk in a silent voice and tell me who that is," commanded Hiei. "Do you get it?" Kagome nodded. Hiei then peeled his hand off Kagome's mouth.

"Now, who is that?"

Kagome looked over to the figure and then to Hiei. "That's Naraku."

**INUYASHA GANG**

Inuyasha raced to where Kagome and Hiei were. He paused in his tracks. Sniffing the air, he growled slightly. "Naraku."

He looked back at the group that followed behind, once they caught up two other people were missing. "Where the hell is Sango and Miroku?"

Kurama, being one to usually notice these types of things, scolded himself for not taking any precaution.

"Aren't they the ones there?" asked Yusuke. They saw their retreating forms quickly disappear far off to where Kagome and Hiei were. "Man, they must be worried."

"How the hell did they get so fast all of a sudden?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

Shippou then replied, not nearly answering Inuyasha's question. "Well, something has got to be fishy. We better go see."

**HIEI AND KAGOME**

They stood silent, peering at Naraku. Hiei knew he could not attack now without endangering Kagome and displaying her current state.

"Is that a well?" Kagome whispered to Hiei.

Hiei looked towards the direction she stared at and nodded. "It wasn't there before…"

"Right now, we don't have time to muse over the well," Hiei said, looking back at Naraku.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps quickly heading towards the location. "I see that my puppets made it here before the Inuyasha."

"Yes, Master Naraku," they bowed.

Kagome squinted her eyes a bit, getting a better view of the two that greeted Naraku. It couldn't have been Kanna or Kagura, considering the shape. So, was this a new puppet of Naraku's? Hopefully not.

"Isn't that the monk and the demon slayer?" Hiei asked, a bit amused yet shocked.

Kagome took a closer look. She gasped slightly and nodded. "But, why?"

Hiei shrugged. "We better get out of here. They'll notice us sooner if we stay here."

"But my clothes!"

"Here," Hiei took off his semi-wet trench coat. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and jumped down into the well.

"The hell was that?" Naraku asked. A glow emitted from the well behind the tree.

The two, Miroku and Sango quickly ran and took a look inside the well. "Nothing," Sango reported.

"Never mind. I suppose I should be leaving. Carry on with your duty around Inuyasha and his little gang." With that said, Naraku made his leave.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**A/N: **Sadly, I couldn't get this updated by Christmas. So, I'll give you an excuse. First off, I tried typing it on Christmas Eve, but I went to Chinatown. On Christmas day, I went to my grandma's annual Christmas party and stayed there till 1 A.M. Then on Monday, I got a new videogame called the Radiata Story (something like that). Well, I wouldn't write a whole paragraph based on my days, so if you have any questions please feel free to ask. Or either, PM me (I think that's what it's called. I'm not truly updated in these stuff).

Well, later you people. Hopefully, I'll get the other "I Promise" up before New Years. If I don't, Happy New Years!


End file.
